harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection stone
The Resurrection Stone was one of the three Deathly Hallows, originally in the possession of Cadmus Peverell. In layman's terms, it gave its owner the power to bring back a form of the dead. To be specific, when the Resurrection Stone is flipped over three times in one's hand, it brings back shades of the holder's deceased loved ones as long as the stone is held. These shades are more physically solid than a ghost, but less so than a living body. Aside from this power, when the Resurrection Stone is owned in conjunction with the other two Hallows, it makes the owner the Master of Death. History Creation According to the legend recounted by Beedle the Bard in The Tale of the Three Brothers, Cadmus Peverell and his two brothers were travelling along a long, winding road at midnight when they came upon a river too deep and rapid to cross. When the brothers conjured a bridge to cross the river, Death appeared before them. Angry that they had found a way to cross the river without dying, Death pretended to offer each brother a gift, hoping that the gift would lead to their downfall. Cadmus wished for an item that would enable him to bring back the dead, so Death took a stone from the riverbank and used his abilities to transform it into the Resurrection Stone. - Chapter 21 (The Tale of the Three Brothers) However, Albus Dumbledore speculated that this account is merely what it is; a fairy tale. He believed it was more likely that Cadmus Peverell was merely an exceptionally skilled wizard who managed to create this artefact on his own. - Chapter 35 (King's Cross) Cadmus's possession Regardless of how the Stone was truly created, Cadmus used it to attempt to bring back a girl he had loved and was prepared to marry before her untimely death. While he was able to bring back a shade of her, he felt as though a "veil" separated them, and he could tell that she was suffering greatly from being forced back among the world of the living. Realizing the limitations of the Stone, Cadmus killed himself out of grief so that he could truly be with her. Gaunt family's possession Sometime after Cadmus's death (or perhaps even by Cadmus himself), the Resurrection Stone was fitted into a ring. This ring was passed down as a family heirloom for the Peverell family, and eventually the Gaunt family, as knowledge of what the Stone was, and even what the symbol on it meant, became lost. Eventually, it made its way into the possession of Marvolo Gaunt, who would use the ring to flout the purity of his blood, such as he did to Bob Ogden when the latter came to call about Morfin Gaunt's attack on Tom Riddle Sr. - Chapter 10 (The House of Gaunt) After Marvolo died shortly after serving a six-month sentence in Azkaban for attacking Bob Ogden, the ring was inherited by his son Morfin. He would wear the ring until Tom Riddle Jr. came to the Gaunt shack seeking info about his wizarding family. Sensing that the ring was a family heirloom, Riddle would pocket it after killing his Muggle relatives and framing Morfin for the murder. - Chapter 17 (A Sluggish Memory) Tom Riddle's possession and becoming a Horcrux For a time, Riddle wore the ring containing the Stone. However, once he had ascertained from Professor Horace Slughorn that creating multiple Horcruxes was at least hypothetically possible, he used the murder of his father to turn the ring, and thus the Stone, into one. After this time, he hid the ring back in the Gaunt shack, putting numerous magical protections on the site to keep the Horcrux safe. - Chapter 23 (Horcruxes) Albus Dumbledore's possession After spending many months looking into Voldemort's past, Albus Dumbledore was able to track down the location of the ring and retrieve it. Though he had long since abandoned his personal quest to find the Deathly Hallows, he immediately realized that this ring contained the Resurrection Stone. Completely forgetting that the ring was a Horcrux in his haste to see his sister Arianna once more, he put the ring on. At this point, a lethal curse activated, one that would have killed Dumbledore if not for the timely action of himself and Severus Snape. Still, it shortened Dumbledore's life expectancy dramatically and crippled his hand, and at this Dumbledore once again realized he was unfit to use the Stone. After using Godric Gryffindor's Sword to destroy the Horcrux within the ring, Dumbledore sealed the Stone within the very first Golden Snitch Harry Potter had ever caught, and made arrangements to have Harry inherit the Stone in his will. Harry Potter's possession For the greater part of the Horcrux hunt, Harry Potter kept the Snitch containing the Stone in his mokeskin pouch, unable to get to the stone inside due to charms Dumbledore had put on it. In 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, however, Harry was finally able to get at the Stone. As he was walking to his death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, he placed the Snitch to his lips and revealed his intentions to die. At this, the Snitch opened and the Stone fell into his hand. Harry turned in over in his hand thrice, and was immediately joined by the shades of his parents, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The presence of his loved ones was enough to give him the courage to keep going, and they remained with him until he made his way to where Voldemort was. At this point, Harry discarded the Stone, with the intention that it would be lost in the forest forever. - Chapter 34 (The Forest Again) Resurrected people *Cadmus Peverell's fiancée *James Potter *Lily Evans *Sirius Black *Remus Lupin Behind the scenes *When asked which of the Deathly Hallows they preferred, Harry Potter chose the Resurrection Stone. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 in the flashback the stone appeared to be much bigger. *J. K. Rowling has stated that she originally intended to have Arthur Weasley killed and brought back by Harry, she did not follow through with it, with Remus dying instead. *When the prop was originally designed, the designers were unaware that the Deathly Hallows sign was a neccessity to the ring and stone, so the Hallows sign was not included. Fortunately, the 7th book was released before filming of Half-Blood Prince, and the symbol was etched into the stone in time. Appearances * * * * * * *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references es:Piedra de la Resurrección fr:Pierre de Résurrection fi:Elpymyskivi ru:Воскрешающий камень Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Deathly Hallows Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Stones Category:The Tales of Beedle the Bard